Teacher's Saber
by devilnightking100
Summary: AU set as a kind of sequel to Club Time. Mordred is working on a strategy to win the next war, but comes up dry until her favorite teacher shows up and lends her some advice. How will things go? AU


_**Came up with this one thanks to one of the interactions in Club Time, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Mordred sighed as she picked up another fun-size Hershey's bar. She opened it and pushed the chocolate bar into her mouth before turning her attention to the paper in front of her. The blonde sighed again as she began drawing again, trying to figure out how to beat Semiramis in the next "War." She and Shirou had gotten paired together the last few times and it was starting to get on the girl's nerves how they could beat her five times out of every six. "Who am I kidding? The first time the priest showed up was the only time I ended in victory. The others we either lost or ended with a draw."

"Well you could try a less straightforward approach." Came a familiar deep voice from behind her.

Mordred turned to see Sisiguo smirking at her. "Oh, hey Teach. Care to join me?" she asked. Sisiguo nodded and sat in a chair next to the blonde. Mordred held out a candy cigarette for the biology teacher, who took it with a quick word of thanks. "So what did you mean by less straightforward?"

As Sisiguo began explaining, Mordred found herself thinking of a year ago, where she would have laughed at anyone who claimed to have a favorite teacher. She didn't get the point of having a favorite teacher when you were just going to move on after school, but that changed during her sophomore year when she got Sisiguo's biology class. The giant of a man phrased his lessons to where everyone in class could understand, knew who worked well together in his classes and put them together for group projects, and above all, he always answered any questions the students had with incredible patience.

Mordred chuckled at the memory of Sisiguo's shocked face when she had taken a class period during the second semester of her junior year to be his class TA. The two had become close, and it was Mordred who had invited the biology teacher to the club. "What's so funny?" Sisiguo asked.

"Just remembered when you found out I was your TA since my second Junior semester." Mordred replied.

"Well it was surprising, you never seemed interested in class." Sisiguo admitted with a shrug. "And have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"I promise I was listening, and that sounds like a decent idea." Mordred answered with a dismissive wave. "Allying with Seig and Jeanne would almost guarantee our victory since those two are always working together. Either that or just take them both out first since they always get me while I'm fighting the priest and his girlfriend, which lets her take me out."

"Oh? What makes you think we'll be working together next time?" Sisiguo asked with a raised brow.

"Simple, the whole thing is rigged by Semiramis to pair her with Shirou." Mordred replied. "How else would they get each other for the pair every time since Shirou joined?"

Sisiguo chuckled as he reached for another candy cigarette. "And here I thought I was the only one who noticed. So you think we can use that to our advantage?"

"You bet. We'll win the next one for sure!"

...

The next club meeting, things had happened like Mordred had thought. Shirou and Assassin had gotten paired again, and she had gotten Saber with Sisiguo as her master. Hell, everything was the same as the first time bar two things. The first was that Fiore had talked her uncle Darnic and his friend Vlad into coming this week and both seemed to really be getting into it as they played Lancer and his Master, the other that shirou had gotten a sword to help his Servant, courtesy of Astolfo. Lancer(Vlad) held the crafted spear Astolfo had made him the day before and looked around the room for the small buttons the Rider had placed around the room. Lancer found one and smirked. "Now, take this!" he laughed, pressing the butt of his spear to the ground and triggering the inflatable "stakes" to hit under Archer, eliminating him and Fiore from the game.

Rider had found a way to make Hippogriff jump the spikes before they hit him and turned the mount toward Ruler, who was currently coming at Berserker(Who had gotten Berserker again with Caules). Caules called to his Servant to get out of there, but Rider was faster than the mace-wielding girl, catching her in the thigh and slowing her down.

Saber smirked as she noticed Assassin pull one of her poisons(a harmless smoke bomb she had made at her home lab) before the blonde looked to Seig, catching his eye and jerking her head toward the black-clad woman. Seig took her meaning and nodded, hefting his sword and rushing toward the woman. "Assassin, behind you!" Shirou called, pulling the foam sword Astolfo had crafted for him and rushing to his Servant's aid. Saber was faster as she swung her sword toward the priest, him barely blocking it.

The two traded blows while Berserker overpowered Ruler(Jeanne) and eliminated her and Leticia from the game. Rider managed to catch her in the heart, eliminating her and Caules next before turning his attention to Lancer, who was rushing for the spot both knew another Phantasm button was. Rider rushed to meet the Servant when he heard Fiore. "Mars, open fire!"

Rider dodged the oncoming darts of the belt-fed weapon appendage he had made before turning to the older Yggdmilennia sibling. "No fair, you're out!" Rider snapped.

"We established that eliminated Masters who hadn't been killed can help other Masters." the girl countered with a smirk before pulling the trigger again.

Lancer made it to the button and pressed, the stakes inflating again and spearing Hippogriff, forcing Rider to dismount. Meanwhile, Assassin threw her capsule, the smoke covering the area. "Now with the hydra's poison covering the field, you have no chance!" Assassin laughed. Everyone fake gagged on the poison, Lancer glaring at the woman.

Saber, expecting this move, clicked the button on her sword, activating the lights. "Then I'll just have to take you all down here and now before this poison has a chance to kill me." she declared, raising the sword in the familiar stance. "Clarent," she began, noticing everyone rushing her to keep the attack from completing. Saber smirked as she finished the call, "Blood Arthur!" she brought the sword down, everyone getting hit. Saber smirked as the smoke cleared. She had won this war.

...

"Man, that was awesome!" Mordred laughed, turning to Sisiguo. "You were right, it did make things easier to work with Seig and Leticia before Semiramis let loose that smoke." Sisiguo nodded with a smirk as he watched Mordred laugh and go on about their victory.

 _ **Well, that's that. Who should I go for next? Archer and Fiore? Experiment with Semiramis and Shirou? Or should I send Seig and Ruler on a date next time? Or should I make Astolfo blush around Leticia? It's up to you at this point.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
